For the Love of a Daughter
by Pink Alpaca
Summary: Ever since he parted from Christine that last time so many years ago, Erik has been heartbroken. Meanwhile, young Angelique finds herself trapped with a masked man claiming to be her father. She discovers the secret her mother; Christine, has been hiding her whole life. This girl may be the key to winning back his angel...to Erik, love will be given a new meaning.
1. Secrets

_Hello everyone! As you might have already figured from the synopsis, this story will have a tiny bit of a 'Love Never Dies' twist. It will start as Raoul/Christine, with an eventual Erik/Christine- but- this story will be focused mostly on the relationship between my OC; Angelique, and Erik. _

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter! Please review/alert... _

* * *

**_3rd Person POV:_**

It was a bright saturday afternoon, and the streets of Paris were bustling with people. Christine was taking her daughter, Angelique, shopping for a new dress- _well_ at least she had been trying to before she ran off. Despite the fact that her daughter was fourteen years old, at times, Angelique still acted as if she were a small child. Something as simple as a butterfly flittering around could distract the young girl, and send her on a wild goose chase.

"Angelique! Angelique de Chagny where are you?" Christine called to her daughter.

Spotting a short head of chestnut brown curls bouncing as she wove her way through the crowd, Christine followed knowing that could only be her daughter.

"Angelique!" Christine scolded in exasperation, finally catching up with her daughter.

"Sorry, I saw something intersting and-"

"And you followed it" Christine finished for her. "You're a young lady now, Angelique, you shouldn't let yourself be so easily distracted"

"But I was curious" Angelique frowned, shrinking under her mother's stern gaze. "Am I not allowed to be curious?"

Christine sighed, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Of course you're allowed to be curious ma cherie, everyone gets curious- but you know what they say; curiousity killed the cat."

Angelique simply grinned at her mother, "well, you would be happy to know, while I was chasing my curiousity I _did_ happen to pass a dress shop with the most beautiful blue gown you could imagine on display in the window"

_**Angelique's POV:**_

I spun in front of the mirror of the dress shop, admiring the navy blue dress.

"Oh Angelique, it's beautiful" my mother smiled.

"I love it" I breathed, staring at my reflection. Everything about it was perfect, I felt beautiful wearing such a dress, I had never seen a more lovely gown.

"How much?" I overheard my mother discussing with the salesman.

I ignored the rest of their back and forth and focused on my reflection. I was to wear this dress to a masquerade ball being thrown at the opera house, tonight. This event took place annually, and I had always wanted to go- but for some unknown reason, my parents had never agreed to go before. The only reason they agreed to go this year was because my uncle was one of the new patrons, and it would be rude if we didn't attend.

"Come Angelique, we have to get home" My mother spoke, snapping me out of my reverie. I followed my mother out of the shop where there was a carriage waiting for us.

"Mother?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Why is it that we have never gone to this masquerade ball before?"

A dark look clouded my mother's face, but it was gone so fast that I wondered if I had only imagined it.

"We've never been invited before" she stated, pursing her lips.

I knew she was lying, I had _seen_ previous invitations with my own eyes...

"but mot-"

"We're here" she announced, cutting me off.

I could take a hint, I knew she didn't want to talk about it, but the question was _why_. Father was always just as distant as mother when I asked, there was something they were hiding from me.

"Why don't you go get changed, Angelique" my mother handed me the blue gown, practically shoving me toward the stairs.

I could barely mumble an 'okay' before she dissapeared, leaving me standing there, confused at the base of the staircase. I tried not to dwell too much on my mother's odd behavior. I guess it didn't really matter why we had never gone to the masquerade ball before- because we were going to go tonight. Instead I could focus on how much fun I was going to have! I had the perfect dress, and I could...dare I say meet _a boy_. I giggled to myself at the thought of a handsome young man sweeping me off of my feet, like a prince in one of the fairy tale books my mother read to me as a child.

As I finished dressing, I glanced in the mirror smiling to myself. I _did_ feel like a princess in this dress, so maybe I would meet my Prince Charming tonight.

Humming softly to myself I skipped down the staircase to find father, I wanted to show him my dress.

"She keeps asking questions!" came my mother's panicked voice from behind a closed door. I stopped humming and looked to the door.

"Angelique can't know, Christine. We both know it is best for her not to" my father insisted. Curiously I crept closer to the door, pressing my ear against the wood to eavesdrop.

"I can't keep lying to her, Raoul, our daughter is not stupid, she knows we're hiding something."

"Christine, dear-"

"Besides! What if _he_ is still there?!" My mother demanded, cutting father off.

"Dear Christine, it's been fourteen years! The man had no reason to stay at the opera house after you left, and that's only if he hasn't been killed already."

I heard my mother's soft, muffled cries, "But what if he is still there?" she whispered. "What if he comes for me? What if he tries to kill you? What if he tries to take our sweet Angelique?"

"He won't my love, but on the off chance he even tries, I will kill that damned opera ghost like I should have so many years ago" my father hissed lowly.

I wasn't sure whether to be angry or shocked. I had never heard my father speak so darkly before, nor have I ever witnessed my mother so distraught. Quite honestly, it frightened me to see my parents so unstable- but on the other hand, they were keeping something big from me. Something about a man, or possibly a _ghost_ from their past, and I didn't appreciate secrets.

* * *

_First chapter! Did you like it? Please let me know!_


	2. Return to the Opera

**_Angelique's POV: _**

The carriage ride to the opera house was silent. My mother's face was white as a sheet, and my father wasn't fairing much better. He looked like he was going to be sick, and I knew it wasn't due to motion sickness.

The carriage came to a steady halt at the front of a grand building, I had only ever seen from afar. The large doors were propped open wide, as masses of people drifted in. I adjusted my creamy white mask, to make sure it wouldn't fall off. Most of the other people wore more flamboyant masks, but the shade of pure white complemented my navy blue of my gown perfectly.

My breath caught in my throat as soon as I entered the polished building. It was absolutely spectacular, the sight before me was like something from a dream.

"Wow" I breathed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see my father, gazing down on me worriedly, "don't go wandering off, Angelique, not here. Please stay in the ballroom" he pleaded.

I was tempted to ask him what exactly had happened here with that man to make him and mother so on edge, but he was gone before I could. Almost as if he was trying to avoid any chance for me to ask questions. I turned to see if I could find my mother, but both my mother and father were both talking to another couple, my aunt and uncle, I realized. They were laughing and smiling, as if they weren't absolutely dreading tonight.

"Well, don't you look lovely mademoiselle"

I spun around again, and blushed to see saw a tall boy standing before me with a mischiveious grin. He looked to be no more than fifteen or sixteen, but my gosh was he handsome.

"And you, monsieur, look very handsome" I squeaked. _Get control of yourself, Angelique, he's just a boy. _

His gaze met mine, and he offered me his hand. "Would you like to dance, ma cherie?"

I blushed again, and took his hand, hoping he didn't notice- but his amused smirk told me otherwise.

As this mysterious boy swept me out onto the dance floor, I found myself staring into his eyes. They were a startling shade of green, that seemed to sparkle, the rest of his face was covered by a simple black mask, just as plain as my white one.

"May I ask your name, mademoiselle?"

"Angelique" I said dreamily. Tearing my gaze from his, I forced myself to come back down to Earth.

"That is a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl" he cooed.

I could have swooned right then and there, "T-thank you, monsieur, but you cannot even see my face, I'm wearing a mask"

He grinned, revealing perfect white teeth, "I can tell true beauty when I see it, mask or not" he whispered brushing the small part of my face that wasn't covered by the mask.

I couldn't help but smile, no one had ever said such flattering things to me before. "I have told you my name" I said softly, "now what is yours?"

"My name is Alexandre, but you may simply call me Alex"

_Alexandre_, even his name was handsome, _could a name be handsome?_ I wondered to myself, _oh well, his name is._

"Alex" I smiled, "I like it"

He chuckled, his laugh was low and smooth, "I'm glad"

The pace of the music suddenly picked up, and people began to dance faster. _Oh no,_ I thought, beginning to panic, I could barely dance to a slow song, but a fast song? I was not about to embarrass myself in front of this princely boy. As if sensing my worry, Alex took both of my hands in his, and twirled me around.

"Don't worry Angelique, just follow my lead." I relaxed a little bit, and tried to follow his moves, I felt my face grow hot as I stumbled over his foot, and fell into his chest.

"I'm sorry" I blurted, moving to tear myself away from his chest before he took it the wrong way. To my surprise, he looped his arms around me, swaying with me in his arms. His chest bounced up and down against my forehead as he laughed.

"You are very tense ma cherie, I promise you I'm not going to bite"

I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of his cologne, his steady heartbeat was soothing to my ears. Even as he told me to relax, my heart pounded against my chest. Only now it wasn't out of worry, but out of excitement.

"I like you Angelique, you are unlike other girls" He spoke into my hair.

"And you Alex, are very unlike other boys"

He smiled, "in a good way? or a bad way?"

"Good. Very good" I laughed.

"Well that is _very_ good" he chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

_He kissed you! _my head screamed, fireworks were going off in my mind, and my spirit was soaring in the clouds. Standing there, in Alex's embrace, I found myself wishing tonight would never end.

_** Erik's POV: **_

I was awoken to the sound of loud yet muffled music, voices, and footsteps. That could only mean one thing; _masquerade_. My lair was right beneath the ball room where the masquerade was taking place. I rubbed my temples in agony, the masquerade always brought back unwanted memories. Groaning I forced myself to get up, and get dressed. Though the opera ghost hadn't made an appearance in fourteen years, he was always watching- but not only had it had been fourteen years since my last appearance, it had also been fourteen years since I last saw Christine. At first I had hoped, even _assumed_ that Christine would return to me, but I was not a fool- it had been over a decade, she was never going to come back. She was content with that idiot boy Raoul, they probably even had children by now. The thought of Raoul and my Christine sleeping together made my blood boil.

_She's not your Christine_, a small voice whispered in the back of my mind, _she loves him, what did you think? They were going to have a childless marriage?_

I didn't even know why I still cared, or why I even bothered myself with thoughts of Christine nowadays. It had been _fourteen_ _years_ for christ's sake, I was constantly telling myself I needed to get over her, but I knew that was impossible. Every moment I was haunted by Christine, everything reminded me of her; the roses made me think of the sweet smell of her hair, and the music reminded me of her angelic voice...all of the joys I had gotten from life were either from Christine, or left along with the little boat that took her away from me forever.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chap...I promise things will pick up soon. Please R&R!_


	3. Dark Labyrinth

_A huge thank you to my first and only follower so far; Crow's-Plague. It's really fun over here in the followers club, you should all join! ..Lol I'll shut up now._

_Anyway, on with the story..._

* * *

**_A_****_ngelique's POV_****_:_**

I had lost all track of time while I had been dancing and chatting with Alex. From the looks of the windows, it was nighttime outside now, which meant it had to have been at least two hours.

"What do you say we get out of here"

I blinked out of my daze, not quite hearing him, "Oh forgive me Alex did you say something?"

He pressed his lips together in a small grin, "Yes Angelique, I suggested that we leave the ballroom for a few moments"

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure what you're getting at, monsieur"

"I thought maybe...well it's a little hot in here, and we've been dancing for quite awhile. I was wondering if maybe you would like a tour of the opera house? I mean...only if you want...I mean uh..."

The way he stumbled over his words surprised me, Alex had been nothing but cool and collected since I met him. "A tour? I had no idea you worked here" I exclaimed.

"Work here? No mademoiselle. My older brother is a patron- I spend much of time hanging around these halls, I know the building well." he assured me, regaining his effortless allure.

I shrugged, "this place really is fascinating, a tour sounds great"

"Perfect!" he grinned, dazzling me with his smile.

I let Alex lead me out of the ballroom and into one of the long adjoining corridors. I found myself admiring the beautiful sculptures that decorated the edges of the hallway, and the detailed paintings that hung on the walls. Alex paused before an odd looking marble sculpture, the rest of the sculptures in the hall were clearly of people- but this one was unidentifiable.

"My family donated this" he said simply.

I pressed my hand to my mouth trying to surpress my laughter, Alex turned to me with a look of befuddlement.

"What is so funny, Angelique?"

"Nothing" I blurted, taking my hand away from my mouth I started to laugh uncontrollably. To my pleasant surprise, Alex began to laugh along with me. I gripped the wall, as I gained control of my sudden outburst.

"Forgive me Alex, but what is the sculpture of?" I asked, catching my breath.

Alex froze for a moment, his eyebrows knit together, "I really don't know, but maybe my brother does...excuse me for a moment, Angelique"

Alex made his way back into the ballroom, to fetch his brother. I watched the back of his head until he dissapeared in the crowd of swirling masquerade. Sighing I leaned back on the wall.

My heart nearly leapt out of my chest as the wall gave way behind me. The hard stone I had leaned on was pushed back revealing a narrow, dark hallway. I stared in awe_, was this some sort of a secret passage?_ I thought with curious excitement.

I placed a hand on the wall of corridor, as soon as I did so, it triggered a series of lamps that lit up one by one all the way down the corridor as far as I could see. I gasped, my eyes lighting up with fascination, I took a curious step into the narrow passage. As soon as I did this the secret door slammed shut behind me. Jumping, I spun around and tried to push the door back open, much to my dismay- it didn't budge. A wave of panic washed over me, I was trapped down here. _Relax Angie_, I scolded myself, _there has got to be another way out_.

With every step I took in pursuit of an exit, and the further down the corridor I went, the more I regretted my curious nature. I should never have stepped foot in this damned passage,

_but you were curious,_ a voice purred in the back of my mind.

"Yes, but now my curiousity will be the death of me" I voiced aloud.

_ But you don't regret it...you're still curious... _

Scowling, I began to think of all the unfortunate possibilities. I glanced at a large crack in the wall, and imagined a venemous snake slithering out and biting me. My gaze dropped to the squealing rats at my feet, as I envisioned a sort of mutant rat charging towards me from around the bend of the hallway. I imagined the ceiling crumbling and crushing me, this place could also be rigged with deathly traps.

That was when I recalled my father's words; _don't go wandering off, Angelique, not here. Please stay in the ballroom.._.I studied the walls, they were old, and ragged. Who knows how many dark secrets they contained? Secrets that my parents somehow knew of...

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the unmistakable sloshing sound of water, glimpsing down I realized I had just walked into a tiny lake. Looking to the shores on the opposite side, I saw an open gate.

Once again, I let myself be guided by my curiousity. _Maybe that gate is a way out_, I thought excitedly.

_Or maybe it's just a trap set for naive wanderers like you!_ The voice of reason spoke sharply in my mind.

Ignoring my better judgement, I wadded through the water until I at last reached the opposite shore. I had to cover my mouth to prevent myself from audibly gasping at what I saw. I took in the sights of the lavish furniture, and polished instruments. A single candle burned, illuminating the whole room with an eerie glow.

This gate was no escape, but it was also no trap..._it was somebody's home_.

* * *

_Sorry for no Erik in this chap, but next chapter you'll be seeing a lot of him. Please R&R!_


	4. Songbirds

**_Angelique's POV:_**

I drifted deeper into this strange dwelling, almost as if I was in a trance. Suddeny the rich, musical sound of an organ being played echoed against the walls. All my thoughts of panic or escape dissapeared as I melted into the music. I closed my eyes as my lips curved up into a smile, I sang softly along to the tune of the organ.

_I think it's beautiful_

_ This place is beautiful_

_ Beautiful, beautiful notes _

_Beautiful, beautiful sounds..._

My smile fell right from my face as the music abruptly stopped and the candle went out in the room. Snapping out of the trance of the music and the beauty of this place I remembered that I was still stuck in the dark labyrinth hidden beaneath the opera house, and realized that the beautiful music had to be coming from somewhere.

Panic seized my heart, I was not alone. Someone, _or something_ was down here with me.

**_Erik's POV: _**

I stopped my playing abruptly as a soft voice carried down the hall to my ears.

_ I think it's beautiful _

_This place is beautiful _

_Beautiful, beautiful notes _

_Beautiful, beautiful sounds..._

Angrily, my hand fell to the punjab lasso tied at my belt. I had zero tolerance for intruders, whoever had dared to trespass in my lair was going to dearly regret it.

Sneaking silently into the next room, I saw a young girl who couldn't be more than fourteen or fifteen standing wide eyed in the center of my kitchen.

A cruel smile formed on my lips, _Thought you could come exploring my realm of darkness, did you? Did you come to see the monster? _

"Hello?" she called out warily, the girl twisted a lock of hair between her fingers nervously.

"Alright well I'm just go going to leave now...sorry for interrupting" the girl turned on her heel to run out the gate but with a flick of my hand I pulled the lever and it dropped to the ground, locking her in. She froze, steps away from the gate bars.

I let out a laugh holding no amusement at all, that echoed around the room. "You think I will let you leave after you have wandered so boldly into my lair?"

She whirled around to run in the opposite direction but she collided with my chest. Roughly I grabbed her by the shoulders pushing her against the wall. I heard her body hit the hard stone with a smack, and a whimper escape her lips.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" I snarled, shaking her violently.

_Kill her, make her suffer, show her the monster she came to see... _

The voice of reason piped up; _Look at her, she's terrified, she's only a girl..._

_ Yes but it was 'only a girl' who broke your heart..._

"Please" the girl gasped.

My eyes met hers, and my heart nearly stopped. She was the spitting image of Christine. From her big brown doe eyes, to the curly mass of chestnut locks that fell past her shoulders. I loosened my harsh grip on her, and stumbled backwards. _Was I hallucintaing now? _

She picked up the bunches of her dress and went to flee.

"No, wait. Stop" I ordered her.

She paused in her tracks, not turning back around to face me. I rested a hand on her trembling shoulder, turning her towards me. I stared into her eyes, she looked exactly like Christine, a bubble of hope rose in my chest. _Perhaps my angel has returned to me. _

"Christine" I whispered.

Her eyes fluttered wide open and she stepped away from me, "Christine?"

My hopes fell, I guess she wasn't Christine, I knew deep down in my heart it couldn't be her though, this girl was much too young, Christine would have to be in her early thirties by now. However, she _did_ look exactly like her. Perhaps she could sing like her too.

_Don't be a fool you can't replace Christine with this look alike._

I growled to my thoughts and grabbed this girl, whoever she was, by the arm, dragging her deeper into my lair.

"Let me go, please! I did not mean to disturb you, I was only lost" she pleaded with me.

For a moment as I looked into her pleading eyes, my hold on her arm loosened, she looked too much like my angel...

Finally reaching my piano, I sat down and handed her an aria. "Sing"

She looked at me in confusion, "I'm sorry, what?"

I had to know if she sounded as heavenly as my Christine. "Sing. This. Aria."

She took the sheet music from my hands, hesitantly. I began to play the piano, waiting for her to come in, but she never did.

Starting to get annoyed I turned to face her, "are you going to sing, mademoiselle?"

"I'm sorry, it's just...I...well..." She trailed off, shaking her head. "Yes, alright I'll sing"

I turned back to the piano as she began to sing...

_Lascia ch'io pianga mia cruda sorte, _

_E che sospiri la libertà! _

_E che sospiri, __e che sospiri la libertà!_

_ Lascia ch'io pianga mia cruda sorte, _

_E che sospiri la libertà!_

_ Il duolo infranga queste ritorte _

_de miei martiri sol per pietà,_

_ de miei martiri sol per pietà. _

_Lascia ch'io pianga mia cruda sorte, _

_E che sospiri la libertà! E che sospiri, _

_e che sospiri la libertà!_

_ Lascia ch'io pianga mia cruda sorte, _

_E che sospiri la libertà!_

Her voice soared with the last note, the sweet sound of her song still lingered in the room. Smiling, I closed my eyes, this had to be some kind of dream. What are the chances in reality that a girl exactly like my Christine would find her way to me?

Perhaps this was the world giving me a second chance, with a new songbird.

* * *

_Please review/alert!_


	5. Trapped

_Thank you to my reviewers and alerters!_

* * *

_**Angelique's POV: **_

I woke up the next morning in the most comfortable bed I had ever slept in.

Yawning I sat up, "Mom?" I called out lazily.

Opening my eyes, adjusting to the room around me, I froze, jumping out of the luxurious swan bed as if it had burned me. The events of last night came flooding back to me. Cautiously, I stepped out of the the bedroom I was in.

**_Erik's POV:_**

_ I remember there was mist... _

_Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake _

_There were candles all around, _

_Sweet music in the air _

_Playing music was a man... _

_Who was that shape in the shadows?_

_Whose is the face in the mask? _

I hit a sour note on the organ as the girl floated from the bedroom, singing. I turned and for a moment I thought I was looking at Christine, but then I remembered last night. She looked and sounded just as sweet and innocent as my angel, if there was any difference between the two of them I couldn't pick it out.

As she neared me, my gaze caught hers, she was eyeing my mask with curiosity. Scowling I caught her by the wrist, as she reached out towards me face.

"Curiosity killed the cat" I hissed.

A light smirk found its way to her lips. "My mother says that" she whispered.

The smile on her lips faded as quickly as it arrived, and her eyebrows knit together, quickly she yanked away from my grasp. To my surprise, I felt a surge of anger.

"Why am I still here" she demanded, trying to glare at me.

Seeing her innocent face contorted in anger brought me back from my fantasy, she was not Christine, and she never would be. She was just another intruder who had to be dealt with.

"You've seen my lair, now you cannot ever be free" I sneered at her.

Her face turned white as a sheet, "wh-what?!" she stammered. "You can't be serious! I have a life, a home, a family! You can't keep me here!"

"I can do whatever I want, mademoiselle, seeing as it is you who intruded in my home" I roared.

She looked at me with her big brown eyes, filled with terror, "I won't tell anyone what I have seen here!" she pleaded. I shook my head, turning from the girl. I couldn't bear to look at her anymore, whenever I met her eyes, all I could think about was my angel.

"You will stay here willingly, and if I have to tie you down I will, your choice" I warned her.

She huffed angrily and stormed away from me, back into the bedroom I had left her in last night, slamming the door shut behind her.

Growling I turned back to my organ.

_ Let her shun me in disgust, just like Christine_.

**_Angelique's POV: _**

I paced around the small room I had locked myself in, blinded with rage. _How dare he keep me here! I've done nothing wrong! Stupid Angie why didn't you just listen to your father and stay in the ballroom?_

Oh God, he and mother have probably lost their minds by now! I knew they were probably going insane looking for me, and how would they ever find me in this labyrinth from Hell?

_Don't be so dramatic, it's not a Hell. As far as prisons go this is quite nice_, a voice chided me from the back of my mind.

"Yes but it does not matter how nice the prison is, it is still a prison! And the warden is a temperamental mystery man!" I snapped in reply.

_Now I'm having an argument with myself, I'm sure that's healthy._

Groaning I ran both hands through my thick hair, trying to control the panic building in my chest. Collecting myself, I opened the door to the room and stepped out.

The man I noticed, was constantly at his organ, playing as if his life depended on it. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He stopped playing, but did not turn to me.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

I stepped closer to him, "I want answers"

Now he did spin around, his attention now fully on me. "What answers?" he asked, annoyed.

"If you are going to keep me here, I would at least like to know exactly 'where' here is." I said, trying to keep confident under his unwavering glare.

"You are in my home, in the tunnels beneath the opera house" he said curtly.

"Yes but why do you live beneath the opera house?"

His glare hardened and he stood up, for a second I thought the man was going to hit me, but he didn't.

"Because I choose to" he hissed.

"But why?"

"Not all of us can walk in the light as freely as you do" he said bitterly.

"Are you referring to your mask?" I questioned.

All I got from him was another heated glare, and a growl, "we will not speak of my mask."

"Why do you wear it?" I pressed on, ignoring him.

"Are you deaf" he roared, balling his hands into fists.

"No just curious..."

"Ask no more questions" he said quietly, his gaze softening a little bit. As his temper calmed I felt my own anger calm.

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

He was silent for a moment, "you may call me Erik"

"Erik" I stated, trying to be friendly.

"My name is Angelique" Perhaps if I attempted form a friendship with him, he would eventually let me go.

_** Erik's POV: **_

_Angelique._ I thought to myself sadly, _sounds like angel_.

_No!_

"So...how long have you lived down here?" she asked fiddling with a piece of her hair.

"Why ask questions that you don't really care about?"

The faux smile on her face dropped and she met my eyes, "I just want to know more about the man who keeps me his prisoner"

I took angry steps in her direction. "Meanwhile I know nearly nothing about the girl who intruded in my home"

She held her head up and glared up at me, "I did not intrude, I was _lost_"

"Ah, so you were lost in dark underground tunnels, and thought it would be a good idea to approach a home? Didn't it occur to you that the only thing that could live in a place such as this is a beast?!" I sneered.

She pressed her lips together, planting her hands on her hips. "You don't look like a beast, you sure don't sing like a beast, you definitely don't live like a beast" she gestured to the lavish furniture surrounding us.

I grimaced, "when you have as much excess money as I do..."

"How can you have excess money? What could possibly be your occupation? Do you feed the rats that scurry in these tunnels" she said with humorous contempt.

Involuntarily I whipped one of my punjab lassos out of my coat pocket, holding it up for her to see. "Watch your tongue _Angelique_" I hissed, saying her name with disdain "I have killed before, nothing is stopping me now"

Her eyes went wide, and she stumbled backwards. This was a chance for me to take advantage of her rare vulnerability. Grinning, I paced in circles around her, "The fools that run this opera house fear me, they stand as my puppets, paying me a salary for telling them exactly how my opera house is to be run! When they disobey, there are consequences! Hear me Angelique, you are in my domain now. No one here will help you, they all work for _me_."

She took a sharp breath in, beginning softly, "how can one man have so much power? What makes you think the managers won't turn you over to the police?"

I laughed coldly, the sound resonating throughout the room, as she trembled in her place.

"Ah my angel, you see, the police cannot catch a _ghost_"

* * *

_Please review/alert!_


End file.
